The Continent of Khorvaire
Khorvaire is a prosperous continent host to a wide variety of characters, monster and humanoid alike. The land holds many mysteries and treasures for those that seek it. Khorvaire is the largest continent in The World of Eberron. Laws of the Land The laws of the land are enforced by the Imperatorium, (Imps for short) effectively the police of the continent. They monitor the many towns and cities (At least the major ones) to ensure crimes are kept to a minimum and the civilians of Khorvaire are protected. The laws themselves are common sense, like murdering and thieving are punishable crimes. The Imperatorum is understanding of justice and revence but justificatons must be given and approved of. This involves getting revenge for murder, by killing the offender or hiring bounty hunters without a bounty poster. On more controversial the topics such as poisons, most are prohibited unless a justification is given. The majority of guards across Khorvaire are members of the Imperatorium (However smaller towns and villages will likely have their personal guard for that town), and it's up to the Imps to approve of bounties on people. The Imperatorum is spread out across all races and locations across Khorvaire, although some are not as willing to accept the influence of the Imps, and in some parts the Imps simply have no control. Visited Towns and Locations Different sized locations have different facilities available: * Villages - Generally villages have a single tavern, general store and some authority building. They might have a blacksmith or wizard's shop. * Towns - Generally towns have between one and three taverns, a general store, blacksmith and a specialized authority building. They might have an alchemists, wizards shop and specialized armorsmith/weaponsmith and a guild. * Cities - Generally cities have between three and five taverns, specialized general stores, specialized armoursmith and weaponsmith, a castle to house the resident authority figure, alchemists, and specialized wizards shops. They'' might'' have multiple guilds. * Capital Cities - Generally capital cities have between three and six taverns. You can find near enough anything you could possibly need in a capital city, from ordinary general stores to specialized armorsmiths, as well as other special shops that you can only find in capital cities, like magic item shops. Greensblade (Village) The adventuring hub/village the party started off in. The Black Boar tavern is situated here as well as a blacksmith, general store, council office and guard barracks. It's the town where they were challenged by the Half-Orc brothers and met the blacksmith who provided the party with their first quest - To retrieve his family's sword from the Ogre. The Towering Woods The party's first encounter in the wilderness of The Towering Woods was at a goblin camp north of Greensblade. The party snuck up on the goblins and defeated them. Tornur critically hit Xena in the face here, and the party found the first note. Further north from the goblin camp was the ogre cave the party was tasked to find, it was blocked by a boulder but the parties' combined strength moved it. Inside they found the ogre and again Xena was hit in the face. Once the ogre was dispatched they found the blacksmith's families sword alongside other loot. During the trip back from the ogre cave the party were''' ambushed by a group of drow', however the party fended off the drow, found a second note and captured one to be interrogated by the party. '''Erlaskar (Town)' One of the main towns in the local area governed by Mayor Garen. Here lie two taverns (one being The Harper and Axe, the other yet to be discovered), a blacksmith, general store, alchemists, wizards shop, mayor's office and Imperatoruim barracks. The party was tasked to go here to deliver the notes. They met the mayor of the town, and during one of the nights the town was raided by drow elves, orcs and goblins, however the party and guards held off the attackers. Fun and Games To get away from all the stresses of life, the citizens of Khorvaire have produced games to play to lighten the mood and ease the tension. Some of these games the player characters may be able to participate should they want to, and potentially win grand prizes! Drinking Competition The age old favourite played in taverns across the continent. A game of constitution and fortitude, and a strong liver to boot, a drinking competition is not for the faint of heart or weak of liver. All participants chug beer or the ale of choice in order until all but one collapses. Between 2 and 8 players can participate in a drinking competition, often with bets to see who'll be the last man (or woman) standing. The party has engaged in the drinking competition on two occasions and have won both times, and have started to become known within Greensblade and the surrounding towns. Tornur and Sitoth have started to become known as 'The Guzzling Dwaves of Greensblade'